Raven Girl Angel Boy
by Elio angel
Summary: I dunno I was borded. Just some story about a girl and Zidane (no its not nasty or anything)


"I don't even know what I want anymore…" the small girl said. Her hair was a silky black reaching down to her hips which lay about her, soaking wet from the rain. She had pale skin, perfect and smooth. Her eyes were large and green which brightened up her gloomy face. She wore a leather dress in poor condition with a small pouch hanging at her waist containing the one thing she had about her past, a blue ribbon.  
  
She pulled the ribbon out of her pouch and looked at it. "Why won't you just tell me who I am?" She whispered to it. Now, this girl would have lived a normal life as a peasant except for two things, she had small raven wings and a black, shiny tail.  
  
  
  
I gave you my word. I'll be your angel of death…  
  
"Please, nobles follow me to the castle for the annual showing of 'I Want To Be Your Canary'!" a large man in gold belts and velvet clothes announced. The small girl passed him by into a small alley. From there she heard some one whisper.  
  
"Wanna be my slave?" She looked up quickly and nodded as the rat boy looked her up and down. She had seen the play where the man comes and saves the girl from the evil man who took her as his slave and hoped it would happen to her.  
  
"Alrighty then we'll get to work, follow me!" the rat kid ordered and she followed. They went down a small street and up a chapel's steeple. He motioned for her to pick up a pole and set it down completing the path.  
  
"I kinda jumped too hard on the other pole and it broke, and this pole was too heavy for me to pick up." The rat kid said as she picked up the pole and set it in place. The two jumped across and continued to the next pole, and the next, and the next.  
  
"By the way, what is your name? Mine's Puck!" Puck said jumping slightly.  
  
"I…don't have one." She said.  
  
"Really then I can give you one! Let's see how about-"  
  
"PLEASE GET TO YOUR SEATS NOW FOR THE PLAY I WANT TO BE YOUR CANARY!" The announcer, announced.  
  
"Never mind you'll have to wait for a name we gotta hurry!" Puck said grabbing her hand and dragging her to the castle.  
  
  
  
"Where is…Zidane?" Garnet said stumbling up to the balcony. "He said he would meet me here." She sat down and looked in the empty chair next to her. It was not so empty, because there sat a note which Garnet read aloud. "Dear Dagger, Please look for me."  
  
  
  
"Excuse meh miss." A tall cat like man said tapping her shoulder. "But you see the lady who was going to play the part of Cornelia has come down with some sort'a disease and I was wondering if you knew the part…"  
  
Now, she had seen every play and memorized the lines by heart so of course she knew them but she merely nodded and said: "I'll do my best…"  
  
"THAT'S THE SPIRIT!" he said and led her to the back stage leaving Puck behind.  
  
  
  
"Where could he be?" Garnet asked herself looking in all directions. "Oh no! The play is starting!"  
  
  
  
"Are you sure it's ok if I have these?" she asked pointing to her wings and tail.  
  
"Sure, I know a kid with a tail like that and the wings add spice."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Sure." He said exiting and going to the stage.  
  
She waited eagerly for her cue until she spotted a long, yellow tail bouncing up and down off of the floor. She frantically chased after it but then she hear her cue. She ran back and entered the stage reciting her lines c learly.  
  
The play went well until it was time for Marcus to enter and recite his lines to her. He then came out blonde hair, blue eyes.  
  
"What hast thou come for?" she asked waiting to hear his voice. Her heart was beating fast.  
  
"I hast come to see thy lady Cornelia." He said his voice sounded like that of angel wings unfolding. He walked up to her and held her. She looked deep into his eyes and found the strength to say her next line.  
  
  
  
"What is Zidane doing down there? He said he would see the play with me!" Garnet moaned and then looked and the girl. "She...has a tail like Zidane…how…strange…"  
  
  
  
After the show the small girl stumbled off stage sweating and exhausted.  
  
"Heh heh there she is! The life saver!" the cat-like man walked up to her. "By the way meh name's Baku and if you wanna join us back at my place fer the party…"  
  
"Oh, no thanks you see-"She was interrupted by a tall guy with patches of cloth all over himself.  
  
"Oh come on pretty lady why don't ya join us?" he bowed. "Name's Blank nice to meet you."  
  
"Oh geeze Blank give me a break you're too old for her" the boy who the girl had fallen in love with at first site walked up. She then noticed something behind him swishing back and forth. A tail!  
  
"Now what is your name pretty lady? Mine's Zidane." He said.  
  
"Um…I don't have a name…" she said and turned around in embarrassment.  
  
"What the?!" Zidane cried out. "She…she-"  
  
"She has a tail like you!" Blank cried out.  
  
"Oh, yeah…" she said slowly.  
  
"Who did you get that tail from?!" Zidane asked eagerly.  
  
"I...don't remember…" the girl said.  
  
"This is makin' meh stuffy let's go!" Baku said. She turned away to follow the others but Zidane stopped her.  
  
"…um…we need to talk…" he said with a hint of sadness in his voice.  
  
"Alright." She said and followed him instead. 


End file.
